The Death of Dr. Ogden
"The Death of Dr. Ogden" is the eighteenth episode of the seventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the ninety-sixth episode of the series. It first aired on April 7, 2014. Summary Detective Murdoch investigates the death of Oliver Hoyle who is found in the billiard room of his posh club. Hoyle was part of a group of competitive puzzle solvers and he may have been killed after solving a puzzle published by Edgar Allen Poe many years ago. It appears that one of his competitors killed him to get the glory for himself. Meanwhile, Julia visits her father Dr. Lionel Ogden but arrives only to learn that her father has died. His physician, Dr. Bradley, believes he died of heart failure sometime in the night. Julia is confused, particularly when Dr. Bradley refuses to undertake an autopsy. Murdoch soon joins her and initially doubts that anything illegal has happened. He reconsiders when he learns that Julia has found a needle mark in her father's neck and a new neighbor is the beneficiary in his will. That neighbour denies any wrongdoing, but Julia is haunted by a vision of her father and is determined to find the truth. Character Revelations *Murdoch finally proposes once more to Julia and she accepts. *Julia's father, Lionel Ogden, had a first love. * Lionel Ogden trusts Julia more than her sister, Ruby. * Turning a new leaf, Inspector Thomas C. Brackenreid states there’ll be no more of “''this roughty-toughty business from now on. It's all about using the stuff between your ears'',” and he gets his own bloody chalkboard. Continuity *Roger Newsome of the Mimico Newsomes makes his first appearance in this episode. *Brackenreid is beaten up by Mick O'Shea and his brother, and the end is ambiguous to his survival. *George and Emily's relationship doesn't grow any better or worse. *This is the fourth time William proposes to Julia: 1.) The fantasized proposal in The Tesla Effect. 2.) The halted proposal in Buffalo Shuffle when Julia informs William she is engaged to Darcy Garland. 3.) The declined proposal in ''The Murdoch Sting ''because of death threats signed by James Gilles. Historical References * Charcot-Marie-Tooth disease (CMT) is one of the most common inherited neurological disorders. The disease is named for the three physicians who first identified it in 1886 - Jean-Martin Charcot and Pierre Marie in Paris, France , and Howard Henry Tooth in Cambridge, England. Trivia Errors Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as George Crabtree Georgina Reilly as Emily Grace Recurring Cast Lachlan Murdoch as Henry Higgins Kristian Bruun as Slugger Jackson Jonathan Llyr as Mick O'Shea Guest Cast David Fox as Dr. Lionel Ogden Diana Leblanc as Caroline Hill Cyrus Lane as Roger Newsome Rainbow Francks as Sam Carr Steven Yaffee as Arthur Elliot Ashton Doudelet as Theodore Grady Jeremy Birrell as Horace Simms Keith Dinicol as Dr. Bradley Jane Spidell as Mrs. Hastings Nick Nolan as Tim O'Shea James Graham as Oliver Hoyle Uncredited Cast Gallery 718 The Death of Dr. Ogden Blackboard 1.PNG|The puzzle... 718 Brackenreid Chalkboard.PNG|Brackenreid get his own Chalkboard|link=Blackboard Sadness.jpg|Julia's sadness Url.jpg|She said yes! Another dead body.jpg|The latest murder Category:Season Seven Category:Season Finales